This Little Kunoichi
by Sakura'sGhettoInner
Summary: Sakura Haruno was tired of everyone assuming she was still waiting for a certain Uchiha. Determined to prove to everyone and herself that she can love someone else, she joins a speed dating organization where each day you are challenged to have a mini date with someone else. Of course, you are free to stop once you have found your ideal type. Will she find her Ideal Man?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the Leaf Love Life!_

 _The Hidden Village of the Leaves very own speed dating company! Here we have a very secure program with a very strict confidentiality rule. At LLL we promise fun, spontaneous adventures, new ideals, and blossoming love._

 _With LLL we ask all participants to do a thorough background check and complete all questions asked about profiling. You must be at least 18 years old to apply and you must clarify whether or not you are a civilian or shinobi. Please be truthful and open to meeting new people._

 _There is a 30 ryo application fee which is to set your profile and secure your participation. There is no refund if you wish to quit after you have started to go speed dates. Please be aware, speed dates can happen at any time and you are recommended to go and find someone close by speed date with. There will be a tracker placed on your phone and you can only spot other participants when the time has been activated._

 _Somethings to note before accepting to participate…_

Emerald eyes glared at the offending words that covered her laptop screen. Just the idea of online speed dating churned her stomach. Never would the Kunoichi ever considered or even visited the website had it not been for this afternoon. Cotton pink eyebrows furrowed and Baby pink lips pouted as she continued to skim the cursed website and all the packages available.

"Civilian or Shinobi? Farmer or Chunin? Shop Owner or Jonin? Lord or Hokage? Anbu Package?" She hissed as she read the descriptions beneath each package. Obviously the titles were based off social standing's but as her emerald eyes read the descriptions, it was obviously based off of desperation, eagerness, and confidence.

 _Screw this shit… I do not need a man to define me._

" _Come on forehead! Admit it, you're still waiting on Sasuke! There's nothing wrong with that. Hell Hinata waited her whole life for Naruto. Maybe your love might work out as well." The blonde grinned knowingly._

The kunoichi flipped her semi-long hair over her shoulder. Ignoring the split ends that threatened to ruin her life. She was most certainly not waiting for her ex-teammate to come and screw her senseless. She was over him. If he wanted to be friends or even teammates again, she could definitely be civil.

" _Uh huh. That's what you say now, but when was the last time you actually had sex or even held the hand of the opposite gender who was not a patient?"_

"…"

" _Exactly. Not since you and Genma ended you're little fling. Get you plump ass back on the dating horse. Or do you want to end up like Tsunade, no offense to your beloved shishou."_

The cotton haired kunoichi blinked, no she did not want to end up like Tsunade. Bless her soul, her undying love for Dan and secretly Jaraiya, was beautiful and shaped her into a wonderful shinobi, Hokage, Sanin, and mentor. However, she most certainly wished for marriage and possibly kids…

And it wasn't like she didn't want to date. She just never had time as her job at the hospital took all her time what with all the major causalities from the war. Not to mention she had gone to Suna to train medics and she had to train brand new medics here in Konoha as well as take her Jonin exam which of course she aced.

"It's not like I don't want someone to cuddle with when I come home late or someone to greet when they come back from a mission…" she murmured to herself. She began to chew on her left thumb looking around her large apartment. The interior was very simple as she had opted for simple instead of extravagant. Behind her the hallway to her room, the guest room and the extra bathroom lead. And on the righter most wall, pictures of her entire life framed hung. Her genin to Chunin days. The days she spent training that Shizune had captured. The Post war pictures with the Rookie 9 and Team Gai. Her sister hospital in Suna and her staff here. Ino, Tenten, Hinata even Temari. Most recently, Naruto and Hinata's wedding photo hung up as well…

The pink haired woman sighed before tapping her laptop nonchalantly.

" _Forehead, not even for me. Forget me for a moment. Can you at least attempt trying to date again, hm? Being alone is not a good mindset for you. You're 21 years old now. Forehead please at least for yourself, start looking at potential people to take your mind off Sasuke and get you back into the love game."_

She sat up straight on her leather couch and bit her lip gently. Contemplating.

"They assure confidentiality until the date…" she mumbled.

Sakura sighed before rubbing the eye catching purple diamond on her forehead.

"I guess one date won't kill me."

 _And so long as no one tells my boys that I'm starting to date… I won't have to worry about anyone being scared off._

She moved to sit crisscross before she placed her laptop on her lap. She scrolled to the bottom of the webpage clicking the bold cursive 'Sign Up' highlighted in pastel green. The screen changed and the very first question asked was her name.

The pink haired Neo-Sanin grinned at no one before typing.

"Sa.. ku.. ra Ha.. ru.. no."


	2. Chapter 2

Quite the contrary to everyone's belief, their favorite pink hair Neo-Sanin medic was not a morning person. In fact, she was the farthest thing from. Her parents and teammates knew that from experience firsthand at their several attempts at waking her up. Not once had a single attempt at waking her up end up with a bruise here or a broken bone there. On some occasions, there was the occasional 'SHANNARO' and the all-time expectant, "NARUTO~!" But for the most part, no one dared to wake Sakura before her alarm clock which she had enhanced with a jutsu that prevented her from smashing it.

So one can imagine the discontent on the young medics face and the spike in her chakra when she was woken up do to the anbu on her apartment window sill.

With a subtle 'tap tap' and the ever present small spike of chakra to let the resident know there was indeed an emergency, Sakura reluctantly removed her blanket from her face and let her bright emerald eyes greet the darkness of her 2 bed room apartment.

She had bought a two bed room apartment because not only was it amazingly close to the hospital for a Good price, it was in reasonable distance between all her favorite places. Ichiraku, the Yamanaka flower shop, the dango shop she visited on her break, and the book store. Not to mention, her former teammates made it their priority to stop by her place before going to the hospital after any mission save them time and money. And sometimes, if they were lazy, the slept in her guest room. So unsurprisingly, the closet and drawers were full of male clothing.

 _ **What time is it?**_ Her inner growled.

Sakura turned her head to the left to look at her modified alarm clock.

 _4:32 am!_ She hissed back. She had only been asleep for 4 hours as when she got home she had to waste two hours cleaning and eating.

"Sakura-sama." Came a muffled voice from behind the window.

The voice successfully dragged Sakura out of her sleep thoughts. She sluggishly kicked her feet over her queen sized burgundy bed and made her way to her veranda window. She made a simple hand gesture and a mutter of the word "kai". The genjutsu placed on the window undid letting the anbu step closer and announce his mission.

"Kiba, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up this early." She hissed sleep and exhaustion evident in her voice and on her voice. Her 72 hour shift still had an effect on her 6 hours in her day off.

The heir to the Inazuka clan stiffened at the underlying threat fully aware of the horror stories behind a tired Sakura. Not to mention he still had a trauma from the last time she kicked his ass during a friendly spar between her team and his.

But nonetheless, the 20 year old Inazuka looked the 21 year old medic in the eyes and with an emotionless voice stated, "There are two Chunin teams in need of immediate surgery. Tsunade-sama has already begun on the first surgery and as you know Shizune is on-"

"Maternity leave.." She muttered finishing the young anbu's statement. She silently cursed Genma for his audacious attempt at seducing her sempai and sister. Without further ado, she began to pace her room looking for clothes to don for her trip to the hospital knowing full well she would not be wearing them into surgery.

"And the status report on the team not being worked on?" she asked. She had just found a bra to slip on over the jonin sweater she stole from Genma on a mission to the land of snow.

"The jonin medic staff and currently pumping chakra into their smaller wounds and doing their best to keep them alive until you arrive." He claimed as he leaned against the window watching the young pinkette dress herself unashamed and not in the least bit shy. She was putting on a pair of leather shorts that she usually wore underneath her qipao. She quickly slid into her ninja boots before grabbing her dr. coat.

 _Damn,_ Kiba thought, _I wish she had looked my way when we were kids…_

His chocolate eyes not so shyly explored her petite but toned body. Her skin was like alabaster and her perfectly tone legs were long. They held her muscled thighs beautifully and only helped to emphasize her wide hips and firm behind. Her chest, while was nothing compared to her precious mentor, was nothing to ignore. Kiba, and many other men had fantasies- no dreams of them taking the beautifully exotic medic to bed. Sadly enough, he had heard only two men had accomplished this.

Sakura, not caring about his obvious staring quickly grabbed some hair ties and pulled her even short bobbed hair back.

She opened the drawer next to Kiba's right thigh and pulled out 3 energy bars. She pushed Kiba out her window and followed right after him. Only after locking her window once more. As the two jumped across rooftops expertly, she tossed Kiba a bar silently and he caught it effortlessly as he nodded his shaggy brown her in thanks.

In silence, she swiftly swallowed her two bars before pumping a little more chakra into her feet and legs.

.

.

.

9 hours later, Sakura found herself drained of nearly all chakra in her office shower taking her third shower of the day. With a huff and a silent hiss at her aching back, the young kunoichi let her forehead kiss the shower wall for a few minutes. The steaming water rinsed off any and all traces her last four surgeries.

"Ah…" she mumbled, "Naruto wanted me to eat ramen with him and Hinata today…"

 _What time is it?_

 _ **Well we started the surgery at exactly 5 this morning and in total spent 9 hours pumping our chakra. Soo..**_

 _Its roughly 2 something then?_

With an un-lady like grunt, Sakura pushed herself off the shower wall and turned off the hot water. She shamelessly walked out of her shower and into her mini closet that was directly next to the shower. With only her pure white towel covering her, she looked for something appropriate to wear in this heat.

She took out a pair of ninja pants and a casual red spaghetti strap top with the Haruno clan symbol sewn on the back. She grabbed her spare jonin vest from a hanger to the back and slid on the same black ninja boots she wore to the hospital this morning.

 _Why am I wearing my jonin vest? Today's my day off…_

 _ **From being a medic. Not a ninja.**_

Sakura growled at her inner's logic before stomping back into the bathroom to fix her short and layered hair. Her once shoulder length pink hair now barely brushed the nape of her neck. Due to layering, her hair naturally curled in, caressing her face gently and in an almost angelic manner. She no longer had side bangs as she now settled for pinning them behind her ears.

Once she was satisfied with the reflection in front of her, she turned off the light and made her way back into her main office to grab her cell phone and she stopped at her desk photo frame. It was her original team 7 photo. She picked up the nostalgic photo and let a smile grace her plump but dry lips.

"Look at us now. Both Naruto and Sasuke are heros throughout the world. Kakashi's Hokage… and I'm head of the hospital… time goes by too fast." She spoke to no one in particular.

With a wistful sigh, she placed the photo down and made her way to her office door with some pep in her step.

.

.

.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Heads turned at the familiar sound of the village hero shouting from his famous sat at Ichiraku. His prosthetic arm waved in the air frantically as he smiled brightly to the woman he considered his sister. His bright blue eyes held nothing but love as he watched the petite but fierce woman who taught him many life lessons stroll casually up to him.

Beside him, his wife of two years sat to the right of him. Her long violet hair up in a beautiful ponytail. She too turned to face her best friend as of late as she came up to them.

Sakura herself just shook her head with a slight blush to her cheeks as she watched Naruto childish swing his arm around needlessly.

"Naruto stop swinging your arm around!" She hissed, "You're gonna hit someone!"

With a sigh she sped up her pace and gently took her seat next to left of him.

"Teuchi-san-"

"The usual Sakura-chan?" He asked as his head popped into view.

She smiled and nodded, "The usual."

She turned to face Naruto and Hinata and saw that Naruto was already on his third bowl while Hinata was beginning what looked to be her first.

"How are you Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked politely.

"A bit tired but great nonetheless."

"Tired? Why are you tired? Today is your day off…" Naruto questioned as he slurped his miso soup enthusiastically.

As she was about to reply, Teuchi brought out her ramen. With a wide smile and nod, she thanked the kind old man.

"I was called into the hospital this morning around 4:30. Two Chunin squads was critically injured and Tsunade already took one of the teams under her wing. Shizune-nee-san is on maternity leave which left me next to call."

"You did four surgeries today?" Hinata inquired with wide eyes. She knew Sakura's job as a medic was hectic and unexpected, but this was much different.

"Yup. One of the poor boys needs a prosthetic though. His left leg was severed. The team medic had severe internal bleeding. The other team member had a collapsed lung and the team captain had a severe case of burning and several broken ribs." Sakura explained as if nothing fazed her anymore. She calmly sipped at her broth as Naruto and Hinata stopped eating to stare at her with wide eyes.

"How are you not dead tired right now? The amount of chakra you probably used…" Naruto insisted quietly.

She took one look at the identical shell shocked expressions and giggled, "My chakra valves are large than you think Naruto. I'm sure I could heal armies with ease now if I wanted to…" she mused

Naruto's face grew pale , "No Sakura-chan! Moderation! Remember you lectured me on that."

Sakura smiled at the man she considered her little brother before out right laughing. She loved to tease him especially at times like these when he was protective.

"Hai hai. Moderation." She mused as she brought her chopsticks full of noodles to her red lips.

Hinata giggle beside her and the blonde war hero pouted childishly.

"By the way Sakura-chan, Ino-chan wanted me to hand you the number of this jounin who wanted to ask you out on a date." Hinata explained as she gracefully pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. Sakura looked up with curious green eyes at the pale eyed heir before sighing. She placed her spoon back into the bowl and reached across Naruto to grab the note. Just as Hinata was going to hand it to her, a hand wrapped neatly in bandages snatched it.

Hinata and Sakura watched with amused stares as Naruto ripped the note up before burning it with a simple lighter jutsu.

"And what pray tell was that for?" Sakura asked. Irritation laced her silk voice as she rested her arms on the bar counter. With narrowed emerald eyes, she dared the blonde to say something to further her growing tumor of irritation.

With a huff and a snarl, he went back to eating his, fourth- no fifth bowl.

"If the bastard doesn't have the balls to invite you in person, he isn't worth your time." He growled as he kept devouring the pour unsuspecting dish.

Sakura in turn growled, "And what if he had a mission?"

"He could ask when he gets back?"

"And what if he thought he wasn't?"

"Then he has low confidence and you can only date a man with the confidence to match if not rival your own."

"Naruto-kun… I think you should let Sakura-chan date who she wants." The Hyuga heiress chimed

Sakura nodded in appreciation at her friend, "Exactly. I'm a grown woman. I think I have the right to choose who I date."

"Over my dead body." He growled as he slammed his chopsticks down. His short blonde hair no longer rustled in the wind but his nostrils flared and his whiskers twitched. Naruto's azure eyes were stubborn and were clearly easy to read. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura searched her best friend's eyes. With her emerald clashing against his bright blue, she only found love, protection and anxiety.

"Naruto… why are you so stubborn about me dating. I'm pretty sure if you **and** Kakashi can date, I'm free to date whoever." She deadpanned with her own slender arms crossing over her fully grown chest.

Hinata, already knowing the reason continued to sip her broth patiently. Hoping and praying the inquisitive pinkette would not direct her questions toward her.

At the silence she was receiving, Sakura's mind started racing.

 _Why are they so quiet?_

 _ **Are they hiding something from us?**_

 _More like planning something._

 _ **No… Hinata doesn't plan. She watches over.**_

 _FORGET THAT. Why can't I date? I'm 21 years old. I'm a Sanin. Head of the hospital. For god's sake, I've been bumping the grind for 3 years! I think I can settle down if I want to._

 _ **You don't think…**_

 _Don't think what?_

 _ **Naruto wants us to wait.**_

 _Wait? Wait for who?_

 _ **Who else?**_

Outside of Sakura's mind, her real eye's widened before they narrowed into slits far too small to even see through. Her back stiffened and the menacing aura surrounding her was thick enough for both Hinata and Naruto to shuffle in their seats uncomfortably.

With a hiss so low it put Orochimaru to shame, she growled:

"Are you trying to make me wait for Sasuke?"


End file.
